


Leave a Scar

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual, Established Relationship, Gore, Graphic Description, Guts - Freeform, I'm not sorry GL get fucked, Knife Play, LITERALLY, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Serial Killer Hux, Smut, Throat Fucking, ghoul Kylo, sorry mom sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: "Warm fingers skim against a pale mole doted neck. Press down slightly on the pulse to feel the thundering, strong beat of Kylo's heart. Alive. Powerful. On his knees at Hux's behest. A question in brown, soulful eyes; filled with trust. Feather light touches, the bob of an Adam's apple and an wet, warm exhale."Please heed the tags.





	Leave a Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/gifts).



> "I'm well aware I'm a Danger to my self  
> Are you aware I'm a danger to others?  
> There's a crack in my soul  
> You thought was a smile
> 
> Whatever doesn't kill you...  
> Is gonna leave a scar."
> 
> \-- Leave a Scar - MM

"Are you sure about this?" Hux queries, a note of trepidation and anticipation making his voice waver. The words hang in silence. Poingniant for their meaning. Permission. Approval. Acceptance. Kylo would never shy away; never deny Hux a thing if he could help it.

Warm fingers skim against a pale mole doted neck. Press down slightly on the pulse to feel the thundering, strong beat of Kylo's heart. Alive. Powerful. On his knees at Hux's behest. A question in brown, soulful eyes; filled with trust. Feather light touches, the bob of an Adam's apple and an wet, warm exhale.

Time stands still for a moment. An impasse. Kylo nods slowly, licking full lips, the open hunger and lust rolling off of him in waves. Hux takes the knife in hand from its holster, heart in his throat threatening to choke him. Desire welling in his chest as he drags his blade across paper thin skin, beads of blood welling and pouring sluggishly to coat the skin in a thin layer of crimson.

Hux works diligently. Carving carefully, layer by careful layer, skin peeled away and pinned back to reveal tendons first, then the ribbed wind pipe. His breath quicken at Kylo's expression, moan distorted from Hux pushing his vocal cords away from his desired path. Hux cuts a hole in the rigged tissue carefully, just big enough for him to enter. Just big enough for his dick to fit into Kylo's throat like it was made for him.

Kylo moans low in his throat, the vocal chords vibrating slightly and Hux wonders how that would feel against his length. His hand wavers at the very thought of what he was about to experience. Of what Kylo was giving to him. Letting him take. Stepping back, Hux admires his handy work, thick blood coating his hands and Kylo's throat laid open for him. Kylo laid open for him alone.

Letting the knife drop to the floor, Hux advances, bending down to capture Kylo's lips in a searing kiss. The metallic taste of blood fueling his ardure. One hand undoing his belt and jeans, pushing the material hurriedly out of his path.

Hux licks his dry lips, mouth open on panting breaths and choked off moans as he guides his dick into Kylo's throat. Kylo's vocal chords vibrating on a moan that's choked off half way when Hux seats himself completely within the tight confines, blood and mucus smoothing his entry.

He looks down at Kylo, eyes blown wide, half crazed with lust and possessive desire. His every muscle begging him to move. Deeper. Faster. _mine. mine._ And almost as though Kylo senses his thoughts he attempts to nod, managing only a slight tilt of the chin causing his throat to spasm and Hux's vision to white out. Needing no further encouragement, Hux grabs the back of Kylo's neck, thrusting slowly, admiring the drag and the pretty red of Kylo's blood on his length. He was perfect. Perfect for him.

Hux loses himself in the hot tight feeling enveloping him, he wasn't going to last long but he wanted to come inside Kylo. Have him swallow every drop Hux is allowed to give him. Quickening his pace, Kylo palms at his own cock blindly, throat tightening on a moan, chords vibrating as Hux comes down his throat, pulling out almost immediately to coat Kylo's dissected neck in white streaks.

Hux leans against a wall panting as Kylo ruts into his hand, chasing his release and coming shortly after, shuddering and silent, eyes closed and mouth open on hot, wet pants.

Hux moves closer once he's regaind his senses unpinning the skin and arranging the parts deftly where he knows the should go. He knew Kylo's anatomy almost as well as his own.

**  
"Was that what you'd hoped for?" Kylo asks, voice still rough and husky. Large fingers card through Hux's hair, just a bite of pain added to sweeten the deal, fingers clenching and unclenching in rhythm.

Hux laughs and nods; sated and drowsy.

Humming, Hux traces the thin scar across Kylo's throat. Soon, that too, would fade. A shame. Hux rather liked to see his handiwork on Kylo's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at starhaxa


End file.
